Naruto Randomness
by xX-Sorrow-Xx
Summary: This is just random events that happen with the Naruto characters. Hopefully you find it funny. Read and Review.


**Mitsuko:** I like pancakes! Sasuke also loves black so we thought; hey, why not make him emo!

**Kiyoraka:** Sasuke actually does act emo… plus, we thought since were all high on sugar we might as well make it about Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Gai!

**Mitsuko:** Kakashi is my BITCH! GRR… why…gay… can't…live…on…WHERE'S A KNIFE!

**Kiyoraka:** Hold it emo girl. We still need to give them a good fanfiction.

**Mitsuko:** Hey! I'm not an Elmo girl!

**Kiyoraka:** I said EMO GIRL…baka..

**Mitsuko:** Fine… but I'm going to join Sasuke in emotional dispare for the next half hour. SASUKE! WAIT FOR ME!

**Kiyoraka:** Sigh Oh well…Anyways this is mainly Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Gai.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, we do not own Naruto…T-T  
**Kiyoraka:** I like to move it, move it! Dances

- - -

"Sasuke! Tell Mr.Fluffers to stop eating my pancakes!"

"Death can only bring more pain in this world…" He mumbles darkly, curled up in a corner

"Get out of that fucking corner and make Mr. Fluffers stop eating my god damned pancakes!" He yells, pointing at the cat.

"Life is meaningless…"

"SASUKE!" He shouts, throwing a pancake in Saksuke's face.

_**DING DONG**_

Naruto sighs and walks over to the door, opening it. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, hi Naruto. Is, umm…Sasuke here...?"

"Yeah, you can find him in the dark corner being a loner emo again." He says, pointing over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you…want to read my Icha Icha Paradise Book? You might…find it arousing…" He asks, offering the book to him.

Sasuke blinks. "Kill. Me!"

"Sasuke! Orochimaru is here!"

"O-Orochimaru..?" He asks, twitching.

"I see you're here as well, Kakashi. I was just about to invite Sasuke to my place…"

"I'm not going to let you take Sasuke away from me, you retarded evil Micheal Jackson look-alike!

"I am…already dead inside…"

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? A pussy ass eye stealer?"

"Well, I'm better with first impressions than _you_ are, wierdo snake freak!"

"What do you know about first impressions, Kakashi? You read your stupid perverted books for advice!"

"Well…you suck!"

Orochimaru starts laughing hysterically. "Your just as pathetic as Gai!"

"Well…You suck!"

"Death." Sasuke mumbles, still sitting in the corner.

"I know how we can settle this! _Rock, Paper, Sissors_!"

"I call paper!"

"Dumbass! You use your hands!"

"Rock Paper Scissors! Rock Paper scissors!"

"Mwuahahahahaha! I beat your ass Kakashi!"

"No you didn't! I won!"

"Hehehe." Orochimaru grinned at Kakashi.

"W-what..?"

"I think you _might_ change your mind…" He says, taking out Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Ahh! My book! My precious book! How did you-?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. While you where busy with the game I used a replacment jutsu and took the book. Hahaha!"

Silence…

Death glare directed at Orochimaru. "Bastard…"

"Haha! Sasuke is mine!" He cheers in victory, grabbing Sasuke and breaks the window, jumping out.

Naruto had finally got pancakes away from Mr. Fluffers. Sighing again, he goes to sit on couch to eat the pancakes. "Could've used the door instead of breaking the window…"

"Meow!"

"Son…of a bitch!" He yells, throwing Kakashi at the cat. "Why! Why won't you just die!"

- - -

Orochimaru takes Sasuke to his house. "Sasuke know that your mine… wear this tutu!" He demands.

"Hell fuckin' no!"

_(UH OH SPAGETTIO)_

_HOW HE MAKES SASUKE WEAR A TUTU_

_-_

_1. Points Gun at Sasuke's head_

_2. Sasuke puts up a mild fight_

_3. Bitch slaps Sasuke_

_4. Sasuke cries._

_5. Gets huge ass emo knife and threatens to destroy it_

_6. Sasuke cries more and puts it on_

_7. Gives Sasuke huge ass emo knife "Good boy"_

-

"Now…put on the tiara!"

Sasuke twitches, a death glare directed at Orochimaru. _'A thousand deaths shall be upon Orochimaru for making me wear this god forsaken tutu!'_

"Now dance my fluffy ballerina!"

_**Meanwhile back to Kakashi.**_

"My…Sasuke is… gone… my… Icha Icha Paradise book… is gone… I wan't… a drink…" Kakashi whimpers pathetically, walking into the bar seeing Sakura, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Sasuke in a pink tutu there.

'_Sasuke! My Sasuke is here!' _Kakashi thinks happily to himself. "Sasuke! You've come back to me!"

"…" No comment.

"Say something!"

"I will… murder… Orochimaru… for making me…wear this…tutu…" He growls, twitching more.

"It look's cute on you." Kakashi coos.

Sasuke twitches more, his death glare intencifying.

"What happened though?" Kakashi asks.

"While he was about to… make me dance I..ran out of…there and to this bar…"

"Ahhh! Gaara chipmunksh are after meeee!" Sakura runs away from the supposive Gaara chipmunks.

(Gaara: o-O;' Blink)

"Kakashi…I have to…tell…you something…that no one except you…should know…"

'_Finally! Sasuke is going to tell me that he loves me!'_ Kakashi thinks gleefully to himself.

"The walls…are talking to me…" He whispers, staring at the walls.

"The what…?"

"They are telling me…they love…Justin Timberlake…!"

He says a little louder, looking horrified.

Kakashi backs away slowly. "Maybe..this isn't the best time to…talk to Sasuke…" He mumbles, giving him an awkward stare.

"Chipmunksh! Get 'way from meee! Ahhh!" Takes out chainsaw and swings it around like a maniac. "Bashtards!" Sakura runs towards Kakashi, thinking the hoard of Gaara chipmunks had run past him. "Give meh back mah puddins, bishes!" She screams, waving the chainsaw above her head.

Kakashi screams like a girl and jumps out window to avoid the rampaging kunoichi. _'Note to self; never go to a bar when there's women around…'_

All of a sudden he sees Michael Jackson in the bushes.

"What the…?"

"Shh…I don't want the children to know I'm here." He whispers.

(Kakashi: .-.)

- - -

**Kiyoraka:** You put Micheal Jackson on impulse, didn't you…

**Mitsuko:** Michael Jackson my pedo hero! xD It was funny when you made Kakashi jump out a window to avoid Sakura's rampage. PANCAKES!

**Kiyoraka:** Okay… Anyways, review!

**Mitsuko:** Review or I'll make Micheal Jackson come after you! And he'll eat your children!

**Kiyoraka:** And no flamers! We see flamers, we throw them in front of a speeding bus, making them a little bloody smudge on the road. Death to all flamers!


End file.
